


Delirium

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hospitalization, John Laurens and Charles Lee's Duel, M/M, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Chatles Lee has quite the personality while on painkillers. And he's apparently gay. As in, he needs to make it clear he's gay.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 13





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted in a while , so hello !!
> 
> also yes , i used the nurses names from a new brain , thats why they are labeled as characters

Lee slowly came to as he looked around the room. To his left was a heart monitor and a few I.V.s with an unknown substance as well as a small group of balloons. Directly in front of him was a medical cabinet and some flowers on one of the rolling tables doctors bring around. Finally, on his right, Burr was busy on his phone, sniffing every now and then. Lee tried turning, and immediately winced at the pain that filled his entire right side.

"Shit-" he muttered. Burr glanced up and wiped stray tears as he hugged his friend, careful of the injury, I.V. tubes, and heart monitor wires. Burr could definitely tell he was still heavily sedated by the pain killers by his friend's slowed movements and slightly delayed reactions.

"Hey, Aaron?" Lee asked when Burr let go.

"Yeah?" Burr asked, taking his seat, full attention on Lee.

"I'm gay," Lee said, look at the dimmed ceiling.

"You... nearly died and you're in the hospital. Why the hell are you worried about being gay or not?" Burr said. His voice was slightly panicked and he sat more on the edge of his seat.

"I don't know, it seemed important," Lee shrugged. Burr stood up and looked at his friend.

"You. Nearly. Died. Why the hell would I be worried if you are gay? I thought you were going to say something about the bandages being uncomfortable or the bed being too high," Burr complained. Lee huffed and leaned back into the hospital bed.

"Well, the pillow does hurt my back," Lee softly complained. Burr stopped his ranting to look at Lee.

"They used a lot of pain killers on you, huh?" Burr said.

"I dunno, I just know I'm gay and this pillow hurts my back," Lee said.

"Yeah, there's no pillow behind you," Burr pointed out. Lee sat up and turned, pain filling his right side. Burr carefully helped Lee straighten out and lay back down.

"Well, something hurts my back and I don't like it. I'm gay and I really hate this bed," Lee said, shifting around. Burr sighed at his friend's stupidity.

"Stop talking about being gay," Burr said, clearly annoyed. Lee closed his mouth and looked at Burr.

"Aaron. You're my very best friend, but I cannot stop," he said in a very serious tone.

"Why can't you stop?" Burr asked. He was resisting face palming so much.

"Because I am gay," Lee said with a completely straight face and the same serious tone.

"Lee that's not an excu-" Burr was immediately cut off.

"And you're very hot... Can I see those flowers?" Lee said, now looking towards the medical tray with the bouquet on it.

"Right, delirium from the pain killers. Sure, sure," Burr said, getting the flowers and passing them to Lee. Lee took them and read the note before yeeting the flowers.

"Are you- What's wrong?" Burr tried to seem calm.

"They're from Laurens," Lee said, glaring at the bouquet.

"Yeah? He came about 2 hours ago to apologize for putting you here," Burr explained. Lee continued to glare at the flowers as if it were to attack him when he stopped.

"Just get some rest, I'll make sure you don't get eaten by the flowers," Burr joked, placing them back on the tray.

"But I like talking to you, it's so fun, especially because you're hot," Lee dragged out. Burr blushed and didn't turn around.

"You're on lots of pain killers, how are you not tired?" he changed the subject.

"I dunno, maybe because you're here," Lee said with a shrug.

"I guess I'll go," Burr said, leaving the room. Lee made a whine of protest but couldn't follow Burr. A few moments passed, Lee wavering between being unconscious and awake, and a nurse entered the room.

"Mr. Lee, you have a visitor, do you want me to let him in?" the nurse, Richard, said. Lee looked up, trying to stay fully awake.

"Uh, yeah yeah," he muttered, waving off his hand. Nurse Richard nodded and let in the guest. Lee looked up and took a moment to comprehend who it was.

"Laurens? What the fuck?" he asked, sitting further back.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize," Laurens said, looking at the slightly destroyed flowers, "What happened to those?"

"I flipped out and threw them. And I accept whatever apology you have," Lee said, trying his best to not pass out.

"Are you sure? Just like that?" Laurens asked confusedly. Lee nodded.

"I'm gonna nap now, these pain killers are making me so tired," he said, yawning a little. Laurens nodded and left the room. Burr walked in right after him and Lee sat up with a whine.

"Who now? Fucking Principal Washington?" he asked reopening his eyes, "Burr! You're back!"

"Yeah? Were you about to sleep?" Burr asked.

"Yeah... You should totally cuddle my gay ass," Lee said, getting comfortable.

"I- Know what, fine. But only this once," Burr said, laying next to Lee. Lee cuddled into Burr and quickly fell asleep. Nurse Nancy D. walked in the room, she was quite thin. She fiddled with the I.V. and took off one of the bags.

"If he complains too much, just call another nurse," Nancy said, her heels clicking as she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to quickly say that i get really happy when i read yalls comments and its nice to see people enjoying my writing


End file.
